


tripping fast, falling slow

by mikararinna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: There's only two ways of falling in love. you either fall fast or fall slow. For Jungwoo, he fell in love by tripping his way there and crash landing onto Lucas.





	tripping fast, falling slow

Jungwoo waddled down the road covered with a thick blanket of snow. His big coat and scarf covering his small four-year-old body. His little feet took small and careful steps so to not slip on the snowy road. There was so much to take note of when his hand wasn't held by his mother's warm ones. But Jungwoo was a determine little boy. He was older, he was four! He could walk the few steps to the playground in front of his house without the help of his mother.

The playground was now closer in sight. Jungwoo's eyes lit up in excitement, young brightful eyes shone in innocence under the clear sky of the first winter morning. He trudged forward, fast, forgetting that the road was slippery and he should be careful. His little feet bounce with every step he took. He was excited and nothing could stop him now!

But then the worst was bound to happen. Jungwoo was too busy bouncing in his steps that he lost his footing. The young child stepped on a piece of ice on the road. He slipped and landed flat on his bum. He sat there in shock, eyes widen in surprise. It took awhile for the young four-year-old to process the situation he was in. Jungwoo's lips quivered, he frowned. He sniffled, once, twice, before he started wailing. He buried his face into his chubby fists. His loud sobs resounding in the empty road.

There was shuffling from behind him. And then, a small tap on his shoulder. Jungwoo looked up, his sobs quieting down to hiccups. There was a boy with brown hair staring at Jungwoo as he sucked on his thumb.

"Why cwy?" the boy asked, removing his thumb from his mouth.

"I fell," Jungwoo sniffled. Snot dripped down his face and Jungwoo wiped it with the ends of his sleeves. The boy blinked at Jungwoo. "Hurt?" he asked. Jungwoo only nodded his head, another sniffle coming out from him.

The boy stared, eyes wide with curiosity. He waddled closer to Jungwoo and engulfed him in a hug. Jungwoo blinked in surprise as the boy ruffled his head with the hand he used to suck on his thumb. Jungwoo scrunched up his nose when he felt something wet on his forehead.

"No hurt no more!" The boy giggled, pulling away. Jungwoo giggled too when he looked at the boy, happy and contented. "Ah, forgot!" The boy suddenly yelled, slapping the both of his cheeks with his hands. He bowed down to Jungwoo, hitting their heads together. They both quickly retreat holding onto their heads, the boy giggling.

"Sowwy!" he said. "Ah ello, 'm Woocas!" the boy said, ruffling Jungwoo's head again.

"Woocas?" Jungwoo repeated.

The boy shooked his head furiously. "No! No!" he said. The boy pursed his lips together, eyebrows frowned in concentration. "Lu- Lucas! Me Lucas!" the boy said, face beaming in happiness when he finally got it right.

"You?"

"I'm Jungwoo!" Jungwoo replied, his lips pulling into a smile.

Lucas tilted his head to the side. "Saewoo?" he asked.

Jungwoo frowned and shook his head from side to side. "No! Jungwoo!" Jungwoo retorted.

"Saewoo?"

"Jungwoo!"

"Saewoo!" Lucas cheered, hands raised up in the air. He kept cheering out Jungwoo's name that he mispronounced until someone carried him up. Lucas squirmed in their hold, trying to escape and jump back down. He turned his head to look at the person holding him up and his face brightened. "Mama!" Lucas cheered again, his voice ringing through the playground.

"Mama, Lucas made friend!" he said excitedly to his mother.

The middle-aged woman just smiled. "Really? Who is he?" she asked him. Lucas squirmed in his mother's hold again and she finally put him down. Lucas went over to Jungwoo, pulling the other into a hug.

"Mama, Saewoo. Saewoo, Mama!" Lucas said, imitating the people he saw in movies when they introduced themselves.

"It Jungwoo!" Jungwoo argued again but Lucas paid him no heed and proceeded to scream 'Saewoo! Saewoo!' around the playground. His mother giggled at his son's excitement and shook her head. Jungwoo was still sitting on the cold road filled with snow, his lips in a pout.

Just as Jungwoo was about to stand up again, someone lift him up and pat on his bum that was covered in snow. "Oh Jungwoo, you're all wet now!" his mother said, a sigh leaving her lips. Jungwoo giggled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Jungwoo fell," Jungwoo said, hugging closer to her.

She ruffled his head in reassurance and muttered something along the lines of 'it's okay, things happen'. Jungwoo smiled, his eyes blinked sleepily at his mother's warm embrace. Her clothes smelt like the chocolate chip cookies she always baked for Jungwoo and it was enough to make him felt at home and lull Jungwoo to sleep. While Jungwoo tried his hardest to stay awake, his mother was busy talking to Lucas' own. Adult things that young Jungwoo would never understand, especially in his sleepy state mind.In his lethargic state, Lucas came into vision, eyes crinkled into a smile and face beaming happily.

"Friends?" Lucas asked him as he sticked out his arm, trying to reach to Jungwoo who was carried by his mother.

Lucas jumped as he attempted to reach Jungwoo's hand. But Jungwoo's mother was too tall for the three-year-old Lucas and the ground was too slippery for him to jump as high he usually could. So he decided to stand on the tip of his toes, arms stretching further and further until the end of his fingers brushed against Jungwoo.

Jungwoo remembered blindly outstretching his arm towards Lucas, barely touching but still there. He remembered holding hands with Lucas briefly; the wide grin Lucas had gave him before tiredness overtook and Jungwoo drifted off to sleep.

 

 

It was quiet, a serene winter morning before the silence was disrupted by a loud shriek. Lucas, now seven-years-old, raised his arms up into the sky, running down the small hill and screaming loudly. The scarf covering half of his face couldn't even stop his enthusiasm. Jungwoo, a year older than Lucas, trailed behind him. He tried to catch up but wasn't brave enough to start running in the snow like Lucas did.

"Lucas don't run! Or else you would-" Jungwoo slipped, falling flat against his bum. He whined, the cold ice soaking into his clothes and chilling his body. His lips quivered and his body shivered from the cold.

"Hyung!" Lucas called out to him, running back to where Jungwoo was. It was funny, how Lucas was running ever since they were out of the house yet he didn't fell. But here Jungwoo was, sitting on his bum after slipping on ice.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Lucas asked him, carefully crouching down in front of Jungwoo.

Jungwoo hugged himself, trying to capture as much heat as he could in the cold weather. He nodded his head at Lucas but he knew he wasn't okay, it was too cold for Jungwoo. Lucas unwrapped the scarf he was wearing. He wrapped the scarf around the elder's face. Half of Jungwoo's face was buried in the scarf but Lucas could still spot the small red dot on Jungwoo's nose.

"Lucas, you'll get cold." Jungwoo warned.

Lucas shook his head. "I won't, but hyung will if we stay out here for too long." he said, stretching out his hand for Jungwoo. Jungwoo held his hand and Lucas helped him stood up. "Let's go home."

They held hands on the way back home. When they arrived at Jungwoo's doorstep, his mother scolded him for being careless before ushering him inside to wash up and change clothes. She invited Lucas in too, offering him Jungwoo's clothes to get warmer.

After they had settled down, Jungwoo and Lucas sat in front of the fireplace. Jungwoo huddled closer to Lucas. They sat on the couch, drinking hot cocoa courtesy of Jungwoo's mom. They drifted off to sleep, still snuggling close to each other. They were woken up much later though by a sneeze and a cough. Playing outside was banned for the rest of the week. But neither of them seem to mind. And Jungwoo enjoyed Lucas' warm presence as they laid down together.

 

 

"Hyung, hurry or we'll be late!" Lucas said as he ran down the small hill.

Jungwoo, who was ten now, frowned at the scene before him. Somehow, it felt really familiar in his mind. The small hill; Lucas running; except this time it's spring, where the sides of the road were covered in blooming flowers and luscious, green grasses. There was no snow covering the road, no ice that could make Jungwoo slip and fall.

"Hyung, hurry!" Lucas called out for him again, now at the bottom of the small hill.

"Coming!" Jungwoo yelled back.

He heaved the small bag he was carrying behind his back. The elder one of the two hold onto the straps of his bagpack. Jungwoo liked to think of it as part of his protective gear. He took a deep breath. When he found himself ready, Jungwoo ran down the small hill. Lucas was at the end, cheering loudly for him. Jungwoo beamed brightly. He was doing it! He was running down the small hill. And he almost got it to the end.

Almost being the keyword. Just before he reached Lucas, Jungwoo tripped over a rock on the road he hadn't notice before. In the shock of tripping and falling forward, Jungwoo stopped himself from face-planting to the asphalt road with both of his hand. Jungwoo whimpered when he felt the rough and rocky road against his smooth skin. He felt pain somewhere on his knees. Jungwoo eyes prickled with tears.

"Hyung!" Lucas rushed over to the older male and crouched in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Jungwoo sat himself down. He winced when his left knee ached from the slightest movement. When he looked at his hands, it was dirty and red. The skin was scraped slightly and Jungwoo tried hard not to bawl his eyes out. "It hurts." he mumbled to Lucas.

"Can you walk? Let's get you home so auntie can treat your wounds." Lucas said.

Jungwoo shook his head. "I don't think I can move. It hurts too much."

Lucas pursed his lips in thought. His eyes brightened up when he got an idea. "I can help carry you home!" the younger boy exclaimed.

"Lucas, how are you going to carry me? Are you even strong enough to carry me?" Jungwoo replied.

"I can piggyback you!" Lucas said. "I'm strong hyung, see?" he told Jungwoo and showed the elder his skinny arms. "And hyung, you're not that heavy! I'm sure I can carry you just fine."

"I don't think that's a good idea Lucas,"

"It's not like we have a better choice hyung," Lucas retorted. "Come on, I'll piggyback you home."

He removed the bag he was carrying behind him. Lucas turned around and crouched before Jungwoo. The older boy stared at Lucas' back. Of course, Jungwoo wasn't that heavy and Lucas might be strong enough to carry him but that still didn't change the fact that they were mere children who could easily topple forward with the unbalanced weight. Jungwoo bit down on his lips. He pondered awhile if this was really a good idea.

"What about your school bag Lucas?" Jungwoo asked.

"We'll figure that out later," Lucas shrugged him off.

Jungwoo sighed at the younger's laidback attitude. After a moment longer Jungwoo decided to just go on with Lucas' idea. He didn't want to stay seated on the road for any longer. His wounds were starting to sting more too. Jungwoo sighed again and carefully climb over Lucas' back. He locked his arm over the younger's neck with his wrists. Lucas hiked up Jungwoo's legs so it would wrap securely over his waist.

"Hold on tight hyung," Lucas warned before he stood up. His body wobbled slightly when he stood and Jungwoo hold onto Lucas tightly. The younger boy managed to balance himself though and stood proudly. "See? Told you I could do it," Lucas told Jungwoo smugly.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes. "Let's just get home."

Lucas bend down to grab his school bag with one hand. He then walked further down the road, heading over to Jungwoo's house. It was a little far from where they were and with Jungwoo's added weight on Lucas' back, it was a hassle to get there safe and quick. Every once in awhile Lucas would heave Jungwoo upwards so the elder wouldn't slide down his back and fall off.

"This kinda reminds me of those dramas Mama likes to watch," Lucas commented.

Jungwoo hummed. "You mean those romantic dramas with kissy scenes?"

"Yeah, those," Lucas replied. "You know how the guy will carry the girl on his back? I guess you're the girl today, hyung."

"But I don't want to be a girl. I'm a boy!" Jungwoo said. He leaned his head on Lucas' shoulders, his chubby cheeks beng poked by the Chinese boy's shoulder blades.

"I'm just telling you what I saw whenever Mama watches her dramas." Lucas retorted. "But the guy and girl on the dramas always end up liking each other."

Jungwoo yawned. He felt sleepy. Today was another tiring day at school and Lucas felt so warm underneath him. The younger's aloe vera suncream smelt nice against his skin. "We won't end up liking each other too, right Lucas?"

"I don't know hyung," Lucas replied as they reached Jungwoo's house. "But I do know that I already like you so much."

 

 

Jungwoo's eyes blinked awake at the sound of the school bell ringing. He yawned. "Had a good sleep?" Jungwoo turned around to the person who said that to him. He grinned when he made out Lucas' face.

"Definitely," Jungwoo replied, stretching out his body like a cat's.

"We should head back to our class." Lucas told him.

"So soon?" Jungwoo whined. He felt strangely tired today and he really just wanted to sleep the day away.

"Well, the bell just rung. Recess is over hyung," Lucas said. He stood up and dusted his pants from any dirt from when he was sitting down. He reached out a hand for Jungwoo to hold. The elder grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. They exited the school rooftop and threw their garbage into a trash can before heading to each their classes.

"You know, I've never pick you for the deligent student type, Lucas." Jungwoo said as they roamed the hallways.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked him.

Jungwoo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Back in elementary school you were always so playful and refused to pay attention in your classes. I would always be the one who reminded you to pay attention in your classes during recess time. But here we are, with me being the slacker and you reminding me to attend my classes."

Lucas laughed. "I heard somewhere that middle school could really change a person. Maybe that's what happen to us."

Jungwoo hummed. "As long as it doesn't change our friendship, I guess." the elder said turning towards Lucas.

"Of course our friendship would never change hyung," Lucas said. He turned towards the elder and smiled at him. They walked a few more steps forward before they arrived in front of Lucas' classroom. "Well, here's my stop." The younger said.

"See you after school?" Jungwoo asked.

"Always."

 

"I have a crush on a senior at our school," Jungwoo said.

It was the first autumn of his second-year of middle school, Lucas' in first-year. The weather was getting slightly colder. Not too much for it to be unbearable but definitely cold enough for anyone to be staying indoors. They were in a small café owned by a lovely couple down the street. It was a few walks away from their school but definitely a go-to spot for most of their schoolmates. It was cheap and cozy. And the hot chocolate was delicious.

"Who?" Lucas asked, cutting a small bite of his apple pie and eating it.

"The vice president of our choir club. Jung Jaehyun-ssi, you guys have meet before I think?" Jungwoo said.

"I don't recall." Lucas replied.

"Come on Lucas, he's the senior who gave me back the notebook I lost. Remember? We saw him at the cafeteria the other day." Jungwoo pressed on.

"Oh," Lucas mumbled. "Him." he said, voice cold.

But Jungwoo didn't seem to pick up the change of tone in Lucas voice. Instead, his face beamed brightly as he smiled and look at Lucas. "Yes, him!" Jungwoo said. "He's handsome, isn't he? Especially with that purple hair." he sighed out dreamily.

"So? Are you going to confess to him?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe? I haven't think up of a plan," Jungwoo wondered out loud.

"Must there be a plan? It's only a crush right?"

"Perhaps it's just a crush but you know, it can always bloom into something else."

Lucas rolled his eyes at the elder's fantasies. "Do whatever you want, hyung. Good luck with your comfession."

 

Jungwoo sighed as he climbed up the stairs and headed for Lucas' bedroom. The younger's mother had let him in. Having known Lucas almost all his life and being neighbours with the younger, Jungwoo had memorized every inch of Lucas' family home. From the way his mother had framed Lucas' painting on the walls and the way the house always smelt like blueberries, Jungwoo loved the little things that made Lucas' home, Lucas. The elder opened the door to Lucas and found that the younger was nowhere in sight.

"Lucas?" Jungwoo called out as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"In here!" Lucas yelled from inside his connected bathroom. The voice muffled by the door.

"Okay," Jungwoo mumbled. "Is it alright if I lie down on your bed and rant about my sad love life?" he said louder so that Lucas could hear him inside the bathroom.

It was quiet for awhile. The sound of the shower running inside the bathroom. Jungwoo walked over to Lucas bed and sat down on it. He didn't need to worry about Lucas being mad at him. They were so used to each other that they have shared other things before. The sound of the shower gradually lowered down. Lucas didn't turn off the shower but kept it running at a slower volume.

"Do as you please I guess," Lucas said.

Jungwoo grinned and laid down on Lucas' bed. "Anyways, sorry I left you yesterday, I was going to confess to that senior I told you about." he said, staring up at the ceiling. "So yeah, I confessed to him yesterday and went home later."

"How did it go?" Lucas asked.

"Really bad," Jungwoo chuckled dryly. "It wasn't that bad but turns out Jaehyun hyung already has a boyfriend." he huffed out. "Understandable, I guess. He's so good-looking it will be a surprise if he was single."

Lucas let out a muffled laugh and Jungwoo whined pitifully.

"Shut up!" he yelled out. "I saw him this morning at the convenience store with his boyfriend. They were cute, his boyfriend is a year older than him. But he didn't have to like flex on me about his relationship when I saw him after I had confessed to him yesterday and was painfully rejected. He was like 'oh hey Jungwoo, this is my boyfriend I have been keeping a secret about so that you can suck it up, confess to me and get rejected.' Of course, he didn't say that last part but in my heart I know he meant it!"

The shower finally stopped running and Jungwoo sat up on Lucas' bed. "Anyways, did you know Jaehyun hyung dyed his hair blonde?" Lucas exited the bathroom, dressed in t-shirt and sweatpants.

"He looks cute. But I prefer his darker hair." Jungwoo said as he looked up at Lucas and the younger's hair that was dripping with water.

"Blonde doesn't suit him," Jungwoo stopped short. "You cut your hair?" the elder asked, noting the younger's shorter length hair.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Lucas said, looking up at the elder. "My hair was starting to get in the way. What do you think hyung?" the younger asked as he played with a strand of his hair.

"You, look nice." Jungwoo finished lamely.

Lucas snorted. "Thanks."

"No, I mean it, you look nice." Jungwoo insisted.

Lucas grinned brightly. "If you say so,"

 

 

"Lucas!" Jungwoo called out to the younger when he saw him in the hallways.

It was summer of third-year middle school. Summer vacation just ended a few days ago for them. It was starting to get a little cooler now. The heat had now been reduce to the little prickles of sweat. But Jungwoo still appreciated the existence of short-sleeved school shirt.

Lucas turned his head at the call of his name. Jungwoo grinned happily when the younger finally noticed him. His mood dampen though when he noticed another male beside Lucas who had turned to look at him the same time Lucas did. Odd, Jungwoo thought. Licas didn't have many friends. In fact, Jungwoo was the only he could be seen with almost anywhere. The elder wondered on who the other male could be.

"Hey hyung," Lucas greeted him when Jungwoo came near him.

"Hey." Jungwoo greeted back. He glanced over to the male beside Lucas. "Who's this?"

"I'm Mark!" the other male introduced himself, beaming brightly. "Mark Lee. I just moved here. Lucas was showing me around." Mark said and pat on Lucas shoulders. The Chinese male chuckled lightly.

Jungwoo arched an eyebrow at this exchange. "Oh, well, okay then." he muttered. "Guess I'll see you later, Lucas." He didn't wait for Lucas to reply to him and walked away.

 

Later became much later than what Jungwoo predicted. He saw Lucas after school and the younger male was still with his new found friend. Understandable. Jungwoo had let that slide as he went home alone and Lucas showed Mark around their town. The next day, Lucas had went and have recess together with Mark. Irked marks started to appear on Jungwoo's head but he still let that one slide. It was the next next day now. And Lucas was – gasp, surprise! – hanging out with Mark.

"Why do you look like that?" Jaehyun asked him as they sat at the café Jungwoo used to go with Lucas.

Despite having rejected Jungwoo – and despite tasting the short period of rejection – the two had them had stayed in touch. Jaehyun was a respectable senior in Jungwoo's eyes and was someone he looked up to in terms of singing. Even with the elder having graduated middle school and moving on to high school, they still found ways to meet up and talk.

"Like what?" Jungwoo asked, mixing his drink with his straw.

"Like you just got dumped by your boyfriend." Jaehyun said.

"Lucas isn't my boyfriend."

"But I wasn't talking about Lucas?"

A pause.

Jungwoo groaned. "Shut up hyung,"

"But I wasn't saying anything!" Jaehyun retorted. "Seriously though, what is up with you?"

"Nothing," Jungwoo mumbled, biting on his straw.

"Come on, tell me." Jaehyun urged on. "What did Lucas do?"

"He's been, hanging out with this new kid at school. The same year as him." Jungwoo explained.

"Uh-huh. So you're jealous?"

"No!" Jungwoo whined. "I'm not jealous. I'm just sad that he's been spending so much time with his new friend instead of me, his childhood best friend."

Jaehyun nodded his head. "Definitely what a jealous person would say."

"This conversation is over. I'm going home." Jungwoo said and got up to leave. Jaehyun's hand immediately shot out to stop him.

"Come on, Woo. I was just joking. Sit down you sulky baby." Jaehyun said. The younger reluctantly sat back down. "Okay, so Lucas has been spending more time with this kid. It isn't a big deal Jungwoo, everyone has a different group of friends."

"Well, yeah, but Lucas has always been with me." Jungwoo retorted. "He barely have any other friends except me. And now he has this new friend. Next thing I know, he won't hang out with me anymore."

Jaehyun hummed. "Have you try telling him this?"

Jungwoo shook his head.

"Well then, maybe you should. You and Lucas have always been close. Way too close, in my opinion. I used to think you two have something going on." Jaehyun commented.

Jungwoo snorted. "Duh, we have our friendship going on."

Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders. "If you insist on calling it that." he replied, taking a sip of his iced latte.

 

"What are you doing here, Lucas?" Jungwoo asked when he opened his bedroom door and saw the younger male sprawled over his bed.

"To see you," Lucas replied. "I haven't hang out with you in so long, hyung."

"Don't you have a Mark Lee you can hang out with?" Jungwoo answered bitterly. He walked over to his study desk and sat on his chair.

Lucas sat up. He stared at the older male, scanning the other's expression. "Are you," Lucas paused and spared another glance at Jungwoo. "Are you jealous, hyung?" he asked.

Jungwoo scoffed. "Nonsense! Why would I be jealous of you hanging out and spending more time with Mark?"

Lucas cracked a grin. "You are jealous!" he exclaimed and jumped off Jungwoo's bed.

"I'm not!" Jungwoo defended. But his words were buried over Lucas clear laughter, ringing inside Jungwoo's bedroom. The elder looked at him, his lips jutting out in a pout. The Chinese male was still laughing as he sat back down on Jungwoo's bed, wiping away the tears from his outburst.

"I can't believe you're jealous of Mark,"

"For the last time Lucas, I'm not!"

His laugh had died down but a smile was still prominent on Lucas' face. "Sorry I've been spending so much time with Mark."

"Well, you better be sorry," Jungwoo muttered under his breath.

"But, I'm done showing him around now so rest assure, I'll hang out with you more." Lucas replied.

"That's great then," Jungwoo commented. Lucas grinned.

"You know you'll always be my best friend, right hyung?"

Jungwoo rolled his eyes. "Of course you idiot. Nothing will change that fact."

 

 

Autumn might be Jungwoo's favourite season. It wasn't too cold and yet it wasn't hot either. It was just the perfect temperature where you could drink an iced Americano while strolling outside or maybe nurse a cup of hot chocolate as you lay on your couch indoors. The only downside of Autumn was that it got too windy. The harsh wind would slap Jungwoo right in the face, bringing with it an accumulation of dust. Jungwoo would have to close his eyes, holding onto the beanie on his head so it wouldn't fly away as the gust of wind hit him. Autumn indoors might be better for Jungwoo.

Lucas liked the Autumn outdoors though. Actually, Lucas liked any season outdoors. It didn't matter if it was scorching hot Summer; if it was pollen frenzy Spring; or if it was the chilling Winter; Lucas preferred the outdoor life. And Jungwoo must say, the younger fit well with the outdoor scenery.

Summer prickled on Jungwoo's sensitive skin; Spring made Jungwoo sneeze countlessly from the amount of pollen; and Winter was just unbearable with it's harsh weather. But with Lucas, Jungwoo found it hard to dislike a season so badly. Sure, Jungwoo might regret it later when he came home with a rash, a red nose or maybe a flu but in the end it was all worth it. Being with Lucas was worth it.

Just like right now, as Lucas ran all over their commnity park like a toddler even though he was already a third-year in middle school. His arms were raised up in the air, he was screaming out very loudly. A few old ladies and children were staring at him with funny faces. But Jungwoo couldn't find it in him to be embarassed for the male. Instead he laughed as Lucas kicked out his leg and ran, his hair a mess and the parka he was wearing flying upwards.

"Hyung, come on!" Lucas yelled for him. Jungwoo smiled and ran over to the male.

It was nice. This was nice. Jungwoo could feel the tension dissipate from his body. He had never felt this free as he opened up his arms and ran around their community park. When Jungwoo closed his eyes, it felt like he was flying. And maybe he would fly, soaring high above the sky.

"Hyung, look!" Jungwoo opened his eyes. He was already standing beside Lucas. The younger pointed at a pile of dried leaves that were gathered together.

"Why?" Jungwoo asked, looking at the other male.

"Let's jump into it!" Lucas replied.

"I don't know Lucas, we could break our bones."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "We break our bones almost every year hyung. What's a few more?"

Jungwoo's face scrunched up as he looked over the pile of dried leaves and then back at Lucas. "You're crazy."

"But you're still going on with my craziness." Lucas retorted.

"It does sound fun though,"

Lucas held out his hand. Jungwoo looked at the younger's hand for a moment longer before holding it with his. "On three?" Jungwoo nodded his head.

"One,"

"Two."

"Three!" They said in unison before jumping into the pile of dried leaves. It was surprisingly a thick pile of dried leaves, thus leaving them in one piece with no broken bones. Lucas grabbed a handful of dried leaves, a mixture of yellow and orange and threw it at Jungwoo's face. Jungwoo groaned when he felt the dried leaves sticking onto his beanie. He grabbed a handful and threw it back at Lucas. They went back and forth like this. Throwing handfuls of dried leaves to each other like a snowball fight, laughing out loud.

"You're finally laughing." Lucas said when they had stopped throwing leaves at each other.

Jungwoo paused mid-laugh and stared at Lucas. "What?"

Lucas shook his head. "You looked really stressed lately, that was why I invited you out. I'm glad you're smiling again."

That was right. Jungwoo had started his first-year in high school. To say the least, it had been stressful. Adapting to a new syllabus and the piles of homeworks needed to be done. Jungwoo hadn't find a time to rest and relax. He was constantly on his feet, balancing his curricular, extra curricular and social life in one plate. He was taken aback that Lucas noticed this. Jungwoo smiled softly.

"Thank you Lucas," Jungwoo told him.

"Who is messing with the pile of dried leaves I swept? I just cleaned that area!" Their eyes widen at the sound of one of the community members. Lucas clasped Jungwoo's wrist and pulled him up.

"Run!" Lucas exclaimed and they sprinted off. Jungwoo laughed heartily. The Autumn wind blowing, hitting him on the face.

 

 

Spring was perhaps the suitable season to fall in love. The blooming flowers, the greener grasses, it was the perfect scene for confession and dating. Perhaps then, Jungwoo had realized he most probably – definitely – had a crush on his best friend. On his second-year as a high school student, Lucas' laugh had sounded more than this rough noise he heard regularly; his voice was definitely smoother now that he just hit puberty; and Jungwoo staring dreamily at him was not because he was paying full attention to what the younger said but because of how handsome Lucas looked that day.

Admittedly, Lucas was wearing the same school uniform as Jungwoo. But hey, you could never really question the logic of crushing on somebody.

"Hyung?" Jungwoo snapped out from his thought when Lucas called him.

"Huh? What is it?" Jungwoo asked, looking at the younger male.

Lucas shook his head. "Nothing. You just seem out of it. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Jungwoo replied. "I'm just thinking about this new school project I have to work on." he lied.

"Relax hyung, school just started. You'll have enough time to finish it." Lucas said.

"Hopefully," Jungwoo sighed out.

"Of course you can!" Lucas cheered him on. "You're you, hyung."

Jungwoo cracked a smile. "I don't know what that's suppose to mean but thank you Lucas. Let's work hard together this year too!"

 

"Someone confess to me today," Lucas said.

They were walking home together like they usually do. Only this time they decided to stop by the convenience store nearby. Lucas was biting off his lime popsicle while Jungwoo was indulging in his cup of strawberry ice cream. They climbed up the small hill they used to play at when they were young.

"Who?" Jungwoo asked, swallowing his creamy ice cream thickly.

"Some girl in my class." Lucas answered.

"And you said yes?"

Lucas shook his head. "I'm not interested in dating right now." Jungwoo let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Besides, I already have someone else I like."

"You do?" Jungwoo asked hesistantly.

"Yeah," Lucas said. He looked over to Jungwoo. "I just hope they finally notice me soon."

Jungwoo nodded his head and just because he was trying to be a good friend, he spoke up. "Don't you want to go on dates?" he said. "You're in high school now, Lucas. This is like your prime time of dating and fooling around. Don't you want to do that?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Feels like a waste of time to me." he said. "And dates are a waste of money if I'm not interested with who I'm dating with. I want to fall in love hyung. Get to know someone emotionally and not fool around. And I do have someone I want to know, someone I fell in love with. I just need to wait for the right timing."

They walked down the hill carefully as to not fall. It was futile really, because this was Jungwoo walking. And Jungwoo was bound to get into a small accident even when he was being cautious. While walking down, Jungwoo had miscalculated his speed and almost toppled forward. It was a good thing Lucas had good reflexes and quickly hold onto the other's hand. Lucas pulled Jungwoo towards him, the elder's back meeting with his chest so he won't fall forward and hurt his face.

"Besides, if I go on a date, who's gonna save you from falling, hyung?" Lucas asked, his voice directly beside Jungwoo.

Jungwoo shivered slightly before Lucas let him go. The elder's face flushed red. "I can take care of myself just fine."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Of course you can,"

"I can!" Jungwoo insisted.

Lucas merely laughed as he slung an arm over Jungwoo's shoulder. They continued walking, heading off to each their houses. "Okay, okay. Of course you can take care of yourself, hyung. But I'm sure you don't mind me protecting you every once in awhile."

 

 

The sky was grey, snowflakes falling from it. Jungwoo looked up at the pieces of crystallized ice. The road was already covered heavily with snow and yet it was still snowing. Winter was wondrous in that way. It was cold but Jungwoo couldn't deny how beautiful the scenery looked. The white background always managed to bring out the innocent in someone. Jungwoo liked Winter for it's innocence and beauty.

He stuck out his tongue to catch a piece of snowflake. The cold snowflake melting instantly when it came in contact with Jungwoo's warm tongue. Beside him, Lucas was laughing.

"What are you doing, hyung?" he asked.

"Catching snowflakes." Jungwoo answered nonchalantly.

"You're such a kid."

Jungwoo shrugged his shoulders. "It's good to be young again once in a while right?" he said. "Come Spring, I would be a high school graduate."

Already in his third-year of high school, or more precisely, heading towards the end of his third-year in high school. He couldn't believe time had moved so fast. Jungwoo still thought of himself as a middle schooler sometimes. He didn't want to leave high school behind. He didn't want to leave this wondrous town behind him. He wasn't ready for college. He really didn't want to grow up yet.

"Why are you being all melancholy for? You still have a few more months, don't you?" Lucas said.

Jungwoo hummed. "You're right."

They stayed silent, watching as the snowflakes fall. Jungwoo hid his hands in his coat pocket, trying to shield it from the cold. He stared ahead of him. There was nothing much to see. A few kids were playing around at their community park with their mothers watching them from afar.

"Hyung, do you remember when you were jealous of Mark?" Lucas asked the older male.

Jungwoo blinked his eyes in thought. When he remembered the incident, he groaned. "I wasn't jealous of him!" he retorted.

Lucas laughed. "That's what you said back then too."

"Ugh whatever," Jungwoo said. "Why did you suddenly ask this?"

"Nothing." Lucas replied. "It's just that, I finally noticed we've done many things together; created much memories with each other."

Jungwoo snorted. "You asked me why I was being melacholic just now but now here you are, being all emotional over our friendship after so long."

Lucas playfully shoved at the elder. Jungwoo laughed but then his eyes widen in surprise when he lost his footing. The road he was standing on was covered with ice. He felt the way he slipped on the slippery road. In a panic, Jungwoo yelped and hastily grabbed on Lucas' clothing. The younger, finally realizing his mistake of pushing the clumsy latter when the road was slippery, quickly grabbed Jungwoo's shoulder to balance the elder and himself together. Through that haste, Lucas had pulled them closer to each other, their faces inches apart.

Lucas stared at Jungwoo's face. The once surprise look was replaced with a look of relief when he was sure he won't trip and hit his head. The younger couldn't help but chuckled. Jungwoo raised his head to meet Lucas' eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at the Chinese male.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"No, it's just, you're so clumsy hyung." Lucas replied. "Takes me back to when we first became friends. You had slip on ice back then too and you were crying about it."

Jungwoo gaped at him. "You remember the time we became friends?"

Lucas snorted. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"But we were so young back then Lucas. I was like four? You were only three!" Jungwoo retorted.

Lucas merely shrugged his shoulders. "It's one of my earliest memories. I cherish it very much."

"You cherish it?" Jungwoo asked.

"Yeah," Lucas replied. "I cherish that memory. I cherish our friendship." he continued. "I cherish you."

Jungwoo couldn't help but smile widely. "I cherish you very much too, Lucas."

 

 

Jungwoo stretched out his sore limbs from having sat down for so long. He glanced around his surrounding. The college library was filled with students studying for their upcoming exams. Outside, the sun was still shining albeit wasn't as bright as when Jungwoo entered the library. Jungwoo glanced over at his watch. It was getting late into the evening. Deciding that he had study enough for the day, Jungwoo packed up his things and headed out of the library. He quickly texted Lucas on the younger's whereabouts before exiting the library.

"Hyung!" Jungwoo looked up from his phone and smiled when Lucas rushed over to him. He put his phone away as the younger male arrived before him.

"Hey," Jungwoo greeted him. "You finished your classes?" he asked in which Lucas nodded his head.

"Should we get dinner before going back to our dorm?" Lucas asked.

"Sounds good to me." Jungwoo answered.

They left the college and headed for the bus stop. It was easier to get around town with a bus. Not to mention it was cheaper for two broke college students. As they walked over to the bus stop they made small conversations with each other. Jungwoo asked Lucas about his day and the younger asked Jungwoo on how his studying was going. When they arrived at the bus stop, it was jam-packed with people from workers to students. It was expected actually since today was a weekday and office hours were ending, everyone rushing back home.

Lucas and Jungwoo stood beside the bus stop. The seats were mostly occupied and they prefer being in their own little bubble having a private conversation.

"It's getting hot lately, huh?" Jungwoo said, looking up. His eyes squinted when the evening rays of sunlight hit his face. It was Summer, the middle of it. The weather was getting unbearably hot these days. Jungwoo had to remind himself everyday to always bring his suncream.

"Maybe it will rain soon," Lucas commented.

"It won't." Jungwoo replied.

"Bet."

Jungwoo rolled his eyes. "No." he said.

A bus stopped in front of them. They decided to board it despite the amount of people already inside and the others queuing to fill it up. Jungwoo boarded the bus first, scanning his card with Lucas following behind him. The seats were occupied so they decided to stand at a corner of the bus, holding onto the handles while being crammed together.

Because of the limited space, they were pushed against each other. Jungwoo leaned back as Lucas stood tall before him. The younger's arm was raised up, his hand holding onto the handle above them. Their faces were inches apart and from this angle, Jungwoo could make out every details on Lucas' face. The Chinese male seemed to notice this as he looked over at Jungwoo. Lucas smiled at him and Jungwoo's breath hitched.

The bus started moving again and Jungwoo's body waved around with the speed. He couldn't hold onto one of the handles like Lucas did. Maybe because the younger's arm was already obscuring most of his figure. He hold onto the pillar instead, gripping on it tightly.

Jungwoo tried to not think about Lucas' body pressing onto him. But it was hard to do so when every time the bus suddenly brake, Lucas will fall forward to him. The younger apologized, getting back on his feet and looking away. Jungwoo looked away too. He didn't dare hear the quickening speed of his heartbeat whenever he looked at Lucas. At one particular stop, the bus carried lesser people and Lucas wasn't pressed against him. He moved back slightly to give more space for Jungwoo but the elder missed feeling the warmth emitted by Lucas.

When the bus started moving, Jungwoo thought that everything had ended there. He was wrong though when the driver stopped the bus abruptly. The stop was so sudden that Lucas almost toppled forward again. Out of his conscience, Jungwoo shot out his hand to grab on Lucas shirt and stabilize him. The younger got back on his feet, standing straight.

He looked at Jungwoo. "Huh," he said. "Guess I had fallen for you, hyung."

Jungwoo eyes widen in shock. Lucas had a pink tint colouring his cheek. The bus started moving again and reached to their stop. They both boarded off the bus. It was funny, because they had been on an air-conditioned moving bus but when they got off it, they were both panting like they had ran a marathon. When they looked at each other, they both looked flustered. Jungwoo cleared his throat.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked.

Lucas rubbed his neck sheepishly. "If I said yes, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Will you take me on dates?" Jungwoo asked.

"Depends. Can our next destination be our first date?"

Jungwoo rolled his eyes. "Just say yes, Lucas."

Lucas cleared his throat. "Yeah, I like you hyung. Love you, even. Been like this for the past 4 years." he said. "So do you want to be my boyfriend or should I brace myself for a rejection?"

Jungwoo giggled. "I love you too, boyfriend."

Lucas raised his head to look at the older. His gaze was shy, his smile bashful. But he hold out his hand for Jungwoo to take. And the elder did, intertwining their fingers together.

 

 

"Come on hyung or we'll be late!" Lucas called out from the halls of their dorm building.

There were muffled noises from Jungwoo's dorm room, something crashing and then the door opened. Jungwoo was standing at the doorway. The beanie on the top of his head was askew and his nose was red despite them still being indoors but Lucas smiled at the elder's adorableness.

"I'm done!" Jungwoo said, beaming at the younger.

Lucas scanned Jungwoo from top to bottom. "Wait," he said and crouched down.

Jungwoo blinked confusedly at the younger. He looked down to stare at the crown of Lucas' head. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Tying your shoelaces, duh." Lucas replied. He got up when he was done tying Jungwoo's shoelaces neatly. "Can't have you falling for someone else, can I?" he said, giving Jungwoo the widest grin ever.

Jungwoo shook his head. "You're disgusting,"

"Thanks, you too." The younger male replied. "Should we go on our date now?"

Jungwoo fixed his beanie. He closed the door to his dorm room and locked arms with Lucas, heading off to make another memory with the younger. 

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!!  
> im back with more luwoo uwu  
> i love them pls so i hope you enjoyed this ♡
> 
>  
> 
> its day 9473838 and im still waiting for nct china/vision(?)


End file.
